


The Ending He Deserves (Kind Of)

by TeresaCake



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019)
Genre: Bad Plot, Fusion, Happy Ending, bad concept, can this be considered crack???, good ending, good shit right here, i love this concept but i hate how it's written, not vestcest, rex gets the ending he deserves, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaCake/pseuds/TeresaCake
Summary: Rex gets the happy ending he deserves, but in a different way than he expected.Very different.





	The Ending He Deserves (Kind Of)

“See? I’m gonna Back to the Future. I’m Back to the Future-ing,” Rex said, using his one remaining arm to point at his fading arm. Emmet stared in shock, his thoughts going too fast for him to even comprehend any of this.

     “No! No, there’s gotta be a way to stop this! I don’t wanna watch someone die, especially future and/or past me,” Emmet panicked, trying to think of a solution.

    “This is it for me. Just… be better than me, okay? Grow up better than me,” Rex smiled sadly at the prospect of Emmet getting to be the person Rex always hoped he could be again someday.

     “I… Okay. But, just… you should go out knowing that you were on the right side,” Emmet held out his hand, “take my hand. While you still have a hand to take it with.” Rex hesitated before slowly moving his hand toward Emmet’s. It was starting to fade away too, but he still hand most of his hand. Enough to connect it with Emmet’s. He felt an unexpected satisfaction now that he had joined the “good side,” the “right side” in everyone’s eyes.

     He was ready to move on to the next life, or whatever.

     There was a few very short moments where they kind of just stood there, until they noticed a glow, rapidly getting brighter, coming from their hands. They looked at it, and then looked at each other, making eye contact. They didn’t try to pull away. Well, they physically couldn’t. But they wouldn’t anyways. This was new and weird and maybe it would save Rex, though they both thought that was farfetched.

     “Emmet, don’t- this is probably bad!” Lucy advised from a safe distance away. She was almost out from under the dryer just from backing away in fear. Sure, she wasn’t a coward, but she didn’t want to get killed if this hurt Emmet and she needed to help him. The glow grew to blinding and then somehow further than that until it all turned to black.

     There was a quiet ringing that managed to cover up every other noise. It was a few minutes before anything else happened. Lucy had been stunned by the light and the ringing, and she was lying on the ground just trying to figure out what had happened.

    The more peculiar thing was Rex and Emmet. They weren’t Rex and Emmet anymore, “What is… why… what?” They groaned, rubbing their head. Wait, head singular?

     “Holy heck. Oh my gosh. Did we- no, this can’t be real,” they said, slowly sitting up. They looked around and spotted a puddle of water that had been leaking from the back of the washing machine and got up, starting to wander towards it. They couldn’t walk in a straight line for some reason, probably disorientation. They got to the puddle and looked into it like a mirror.

     They didn’t look much different in terms of most things. They had a bit of stubble, and their hair was kinda messy but kinda neat, just a tiny bit longer than Emmet was used to. Their clothes were sort of weird. They had dark blue pants and an orange vest with blue stripes instead of white, and a half-sleeved blue shirt underneath. Other than that, they just looked ordinary. No extra limbs or missing limbs. Their right arm felt a bit funny, but they barely noticed it.

     “Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, we- we’re- we’re one person. We were two people, and now we’re one person!” They started to panic, falling backwards and forcing themselves to stop staring into the puddle at their new appearance. They blinked back tears; they weren't upset, just shocked. Very shocked. This was new and strange and maybe not good.

     “Emmet? Emmet, are you okay?” Lucy asked, her vision and hearing having (mostly) returned. She got up and squinted into the darkness, seeing Emmet-Rex sitting near the puddle. She walked up to them, still thinking it was just Emmet.

     “I-I'm fine. Perfectly fine and okay for sure,” they laughed, trying to hide their fear and failing miserably. Lucy noticed this, getting even more worried.

     “Are you… are you sure?” She questioned. She still hadn't noticed what happened. Just that “Emmet” seemed upset, and that Rex was no longer there. Her vision was still a bit messed up, so she couldn't see the difference in his vest or his hair or anything.

     “Yeah. Just a bit startled. Apparently I somehow, um, I kinda fused with Rex? So now we're like, one person and I'm kinda scared. But I'm okay,” they said, starting to calm down.

     “You did what?!” Lucy said loudly, shocked. Out of all the dumb stuff Emmet had done, including the stuff that got them into this message, this was the dumbest.

     “Well, I didn't mean to! I just touched his hand, and then- then there was the light and now we're one person! I don't even feel much different. Cooler, maybe.” Emmet/Rex explained. Lucy took a moment to think about that and realized that it probably wasn't either of the boys’ fault. Maybe Rex's.

     “So, if you're Rex and Emmet, are you… what are you going to do with like, existing? Are you gonna go by Emmet, or by Rex, or…?” She trailed off to let them think.

     “Um… I don’t know. I could probably decide that later, right? I’m still just… I’m still trying to comprehend this,” They gestured to themself. It felt weird to be two people in one body, but also technically one person because their minds had sort of combined, just a bit.

     It was hard to explain.

     They were all quiet for almost two minutes, until they realized they probably shouldn't stay under the washing machine. It was too dark and the air smelled like mildew because of the leaking water.

     Slowly getting up and walking towards the threshold between washing machine and open space, they actually realized how good this could be.

     Emmet would be tougher and cooler, while Rex would get the life he wanted to get back and he wouldn’t disappear from existence. It was a win-win situation.

     They stepped out from under the washing machine and felt extremely relieved and happy, more than just Emmet would have. For Rex it felt like he was the one being rescued, which is what he wanted for so long. And he was probably the best possible version of himself right now.

     He got his happy ending.

     Sort of.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry sdmdkdmkd I hate how this turned out but I tried


End file.
